pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberly M. Blaeser
Kimberly M. Blaeser (born 1955) is a Native American poet, critic, fiction writer, and essayist.Kimberly Blaeser b. 1955, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 9, 2012. Life Blaeser is an enrolled member of the Minnesota Chippewa tribe, who grew up on the White Earth Reservation. After graduating from Mahnomen high school and the College of St. Benedict in Minnesota, she worked for two years as a journalist before enrolling in graduate school. She earned a M.A. and Ph.D. in English from the University of Notre Dame. Blaeser, whose publications include more than 60 appearances in anthologies and journals, has lectured or read from her work in over 100 locations in the United States, Canada, and Europe and been the recipient of awards for both writing and speaking. She is a past vice president of Wordcraft Circle of Native Writers and Storytellers and currently serves on two American Indian Literature series boards for University presses. At UW-Milwaukee Blaeser is the faculty advisor for Word Warriors, a multicultural writers' organization she helped found in 1991. She was the first critic to publish a book-length study of the fiction of her fellow White Earth Anishinaabeg writer, Gerald Vizenor. Blaeser's second collection of poems, Absentee Indians, was published by Michigan State University Press. She recently received an Artists Fellowship in Poetry from the Wisconsin Arts Board and is at work on a creative collage, Family Tree. Blaeser lives with her husband, Len Wardzala, and two young children, Gavin and Amber, in the woods and wetlands of rural Lyons township, Wisconsin. An Associate Professor of English at the University of Wisconsin, Milwaukee, she teaches courses in Native American Literature, Creative Writing, and American Nature Writing. Recognition Her first book of poetry, Trailing You, was awarded the 1993 Diane Decorah First Book Award from the Native Writers' Circle of the Americas. Publications Poetry *''Trailing You: Poems''. Greenfield Center, NY: Greenfield Review Press, 1994. *''Absentee Indians, and other poems''. East Lansing, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2002. *''Apprenticed to Justice: Poems''. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2007. Non-fiction *''Gerald Vizenor: Writing in the oral tradition''. Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press, 1996. Edited *''Stories Migrating Home: A collection of Anishinaabe prose'' (with introduction by Blaeser; includes her short story "Fancy Dog Contest"). Bemidji, MN: Loonfeather Press, 1999. *''Traces in Blood, Bone, and Stone: Contemporary Ojibwe poetry''. Bemidji, MN: Loonfeather Press, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kimberly M. Blaeser, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 30, 2015. See also *Native American poets * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Kimberly Blaeser b. 1955 at the Poetry Foundation *[https://web.archive.org/web/20050206211743/http://www.othervoicespoetry.org/vol7/blaeser/ selection from Absentee Indians] at Other Voices International Project. ;Audio / video *Kimberley Blaeser at YouTube ;Books *Kimberley M. Blaeser at Amazon.com ;About * Kim Blaeser at Voices in the Gaps. *Kimberley Blaeser at Salt Publishing - photo, biography and excerpts of recent work. * Kimberly Blaeser Official website. Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Native American writers Category:Ojibwe people Category:American poets Category:American writers of German descent Category:Native American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American women writers